Long term evolution (LTE) is now being considered for next generation (3.9G) communications system for developing a new radio interface and radio network architecture that provides a high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. For proposed LTE systems, instead of using code division multiple access (CDMA), which is currently being used in 3G systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) and single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) are proposed to be used in downlink and uplink transmissions, respectively. However, the use OFDMA and FDMA typically requires changes in handover procedures and related operations. Specifically, while in IS-95/CDMA2000 systems (based on CDMA technology) it is possible to have soft handovers (make a connection with a new base station before breaking connection with the current base station), this is not possible in LTE. LTE requires hard handovers where connection with the current base station must be broken before establishing connection with a new base station.
Generally, the user equipment (UR) and associated base stations handle all necessary steps for seamless handover in the proposed LTE systems. These steps can include making an intra-LTE handover decision on a source network side, (i.e., control and evaluation of UP and evolved Node-B (eNB) measurements taking into account UE-specific area restrictions), preparing radio resources on a target network side, commanding the USE to interface with new radio resources, releasing radio resources on the source network side, and the like. The UE mobility management mechanism supports the transfer of context data between involved eNBs, and the update of node relations on a control plane (C-plane) and a user plane (U-plane). However, these proposed LTE systems typically do not provide robust procedures for managing radio link interruptions and/or failures during handover and other communications processes.